


Heavy Heart

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Grey's pov as they rescue Lucy
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Heavy Heart

Okay, the wait for 2x11 is killing me so you guys get fic :)

Title: Heavy Heart  
author: Cindy Ryan

Sgt. Wade Grey remembered every detail of the backyard where they had discovered Zoe Anderson dead in the pool. That image of red water would never leave him. Neither would the shell shocked look on Nolan's face. Wade could still see Zoe's bloody wet body as they put it on a stretcher to carry to the M.E's van. Unfortunately with being in law enforcement that day was one of many that he'd take to his grave. Including today.

With a heavy heart Wade stood in the foothills that a serial killer had once used to bury her victims. Now he stood watching a friend pull a barrel from the ground that contained a young officer. A rookie who if she lived would make an excellent addition to the LAPD. Lucy Chen had been missing for fifteen hours now. It was in the mid 80's and sunny. The odds of not finding a corpse in that barrel were slim to none. For Tim Bradford's sake Wade prayed for the slim chance that this would have a happy ending.

It was agonizing watching as Tim used a crowbar to pry open the dirt covered lid. The group of officers gathered were so silent that you could almost hear each nail as it hit the ground. When Tim finally threw down the crowbar that sound seemed remarkably loud. Everyone was holding their breath. Every gaze focused on that lid as Tim lifted it.

Wade tried to prepare himself for the next few minutes. All day he'd been running outcomes through his mind. What he'd do in each situation. It'd been nearly two years since they'd lost a rookie in the line of duty. Lucy Chen had made a good impression and a lot of friends in her short time. If they lost her it'd take his department a long time to recover Wade knew. Especially the man now kneeling in front of the barrel.

Wade had seen Lucy break down some of the walls Tim had put up since his marriage had fallen apart. Even before the quarantine Wade had seen subtle signs of friendship. Oh Tim had still been as hard on her as he was any of his recruits, but Lucy Chen had discovered that Tim Bradford could be a softie. As Tim peered into the dark circle opening Wade recalled the tense meeting several hours earlier when he'd told Tim of Lucy's disappearance. Tim had dropped like a stone into one of the visitor's chairs in Grey's office his face white. 

'This is on me; my fault.'

'What are you talking about?'

'All Chen wanted to do was go home and sleep. I told her that was a bad idea; she should get a drink.'

'Tim....'

'If she's dead; I'll never forgive myself.'

Now Grey took a step forward not being able to handle the silence any longer. He walked past Harper, West and Nolan. That was when he saw another sight he'd take to his grave. Lucy Chen was pale, dirty and bloody with her head resting against the left wall of her prison. Dear God.....

Grey glanced over at Tim and saw him swallow hard before reaching his right hand into the barrel. Pure relief washed over Tim's face and Grey felt a weight soar away from his shoulders even before his friend said the words they'd waited to hear.

“She's alive!”Tim shouted as he gently lifted his rookie free. “Get those medics up here!”

Out of the corner of his eye Grey saw West stumble as the youth fought to control his composure. Nolan was already following in Tim's tracks and Grey was at his heels. Lucy Chen was alive and had beaten the odds. The happy ending Grey had been so afraid they weren't going to get had happened and he was grateful.

end


End file.
